Leech
by MarkScyther
Summary: Curiosity always kill the cat. A boy had found an old book in his Father's basement and unleashed a being that'll turn his life around forever. No one is clear to What motive this demon have or Why it's attached to Len, but it'll soon prove as the term, "All Hell broke loose" once the boy get harmed in hands other than its own. Genre: Horror, Suspense, spiritual. LenxKaito
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to one of my stories. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>October 1st, 1991. Today is my birthday, but no one celebrates. Me and my and elder sister were busy unpacking into our new home in Hokkaido.<p>

My name is Len Kagamine. My small family consists of four people who are me, Mother, Father, and Rin. ... Though I should say five. Ever since we lived in our old home in Kyoto, I found an old book when I was playing hide and seek in the basement. Of course I thought it was father's book of tales, so I opened it. It seemed like a plain book with nothing but pictures inside, so I took it with me.

I was only five years old and yet I flipped through each page. The pictures were gruesome, detailed, and frightening. I was scared to show Rin what I found, so I kept I hidden underneath my bed. Every night I would look at three to five more picture's till one day I came to the end. ... I remember the last picture as if I were looking at it yesterday. That and there being a single sentence.

A dark entity hung upside down with its left arm extending towards the sentence. The silhouette was in the shape of a man, except it's face was of complete darkness. Everything except for the redness that glowed from the eyes as well as a stream of blood flowed down its arm.

I barely knew how to read Hiragana at the time, so I copied down character after character and asked my mom to help sound them out for me till one day I learned how to read all of it. Me and Rin shared a bunk-bed, so I would wait for her to sleep first. When she did I quickly took out the book and flipped to the last page.

`A savage lullaby taint thy soul, slumber demon, awaken in me.´ I remember chanting out.

Once I did my hand jerked in pain as an unknown cut came upon my palm. The red droplets dyed the yellowish paper with the color of my blood.

Ever since that night, nothing have been the same anymore. Well ... for me. We thought the house we lived in was haunted from the constant scratching sounds that came from the walls; so we moved to Tokyo. Then came us moving to Nagasaki. ... Now Hokkaido, permanently. Mom was getting concerned so she called in a priest before we moved.

He walked around our house for over an hour during his visit but stopped once he saw me walking into the living room. His eyes widened once he laid eyes on me. I hadn't the clue why he stared at me in such way till he called every one of us into the same room we were in. He looked to my parents, then to me. "Please bear with me Mr. And Mrs. Kagamine" He started. "But your house isn't haunted in the slightest of ways and I can assure you the house you will move into next won't be haunted as well."

Rin and the other two looked at him with so much joy till he continued.

"I'm sorry to say this ... but ... a demon is leeched onto your son." He whispered in an audible tone. Chills ran down my spine as soon as I heard those words. "I was going to leave your home after I was done checking through your home, but that was until I saw your son. Not just him, but the dark entity that was following closely behind him.-" "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" My mom broke out and questioned him.

"I couldn't detect it and it's a good thing that I couldn't! That indicate it's weak. It can't do much but follow, cause scratching here and there, and scare you!" The pink-head shot back. "As long as the boy keep his mind away from the demon, it won't cause any harm for now. ... I'll leave you to continue your packing, though I will be making my return as soon as I get a hold of my mentor, Gakupo." He lastly said before he took one last glance at me.

The man wasn't really a priest. More of an Spiritual Psychic; a young one at that considering him being nineteen.

Now that I know such thing, it's hard to "not" think about it. I know it's standing right behind me with every step I take- "Len, Sweetie." I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard mom call my name. I turned to see her closing the trunk to the car and began walking to me. Her long blonde hair was held in a low ponytail, resting over her shoulder. "I think you'd be happy to know that you'll be able to have your own room. Knowing how your sister is fifteen and you're fourteen, me and your father figured that you two need your spaces." She placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me towards the front door.

`My own room? I know that Yuma said we won't get harmed, but what if something does happen?´ I though quietly to myself.

Soon as we came inside she stopped me, causing me to look at her. "I know things aren't normal and you're scared, but once Yuma returns with Gakupo, things will be alright again. We're in a decent neighborhood with nice people. I even so much as enrolled you in great junior high."

I knew how much she wanted a clean start from everything. So I gave a small smile and nodded my head to her.

"That's the spirit- oh! Don't think we forgot about your birthday. Your father promised to take all of us out to a restaurant to celebrate, so go upstairs and unpack in your new room" She clasped her hands together before sending me off.

I'm happy that it's my birthday but it doesn't feel like a day of celebration. `Everything would sound nice to a normal person, but it doesn't for me.´ I thought to myself as I walked all the way down to the last room in the hall. It took me less than thirty seconds to open the door and close it behind me.

The room was very spacious, yet comfortable. The walls were a nice cream color as the floor had velvet carpet implanted in it. My eyes landed to the single bed in the far left corner of the room. I assumed mom came in and made it for me; only because my old blankets were folded neatly on the edge of it.

As much as I wanted to lie on it I couldn't bring myself to. I actually hadn't been able to sleep ever since I was given the knowledge of the demon with me. So I drifted my gaze towards the dresser across from it.

I could tell it was new because this one had a mirror built with it enough for me to see myself.

Slowly my legs moved, leg after leg towards the mirror. I knew the bags underneath my eyes deepened from my lack of sleep. ... It was just a routine for me to check.

Stepping in front of the glass I took a good look at myself. My hair was in a sloppy ponytail, leaving strands to fall freely on my face. The maddening darkness underneath my eyes weren't as bad as I assumed; yet a fool could tell how much I needed the rest. "Maybe as a gift I can sleep tonight-" "Granted." I mumbled beneath my breath till my body froze. A low, deep, yet gentle voice whispered by my right ear.

I quickly snapped my head to the right to find ... no one?

The door remained closed and no one was in the room. `Who... ? No. It's all in my head. I'm just tired.´ I reminded myself as I tried to take a deep breath.

Staring at the door for one more minute I slowly turned my direction towards the mirror, but once I thought I had my mind together, all of my assurance shattered right in front of me once my eyes lied on the reflection. My breath was caught in my throat. My body stilled and as much as my mind told me to `Run!´ my legs remained in its place as if someone chained them down to the floor.

There stood in the reflection was me. ... But I wasn't alone.


	2. Deal?

RinRin I appreciate your feedback, like I really do, but please keep your theories to a minimum. I'm going to have to change a few things in the story because of it. Anyway, thank you everyone. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>There stood a man with ghostly pale skin that resembled the whitest of paper. His lips were the shade of dark-grey, making him seem to look somewhat ... dead; but they were curved into a toothy grin revealing his sharp fangs. They moved to form words but my ears couldn't hear them. Why couldn't I hear them? Why couldn't I run away?! `I want to go to Mother! Rin! A-Anyone but stare at this man in the mirror!´ I thought frantically.<p>

His dark-blue hair was messy yet framed his face perfectly. Then those eyes. Those eerie eyes stared at me as if he was looking inside of me. His pupils resembled those of a cat. Piercing yet sharp like a dagger, but they were surrounded by a mass of blue.

He wore a black long-sleeved collard shirt that was slightly unbuttoned near the top.

I'd love eyes to betray me and let this be a hallucination, but my wish to have that happen vanished once I finally heard singing escape those lips. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Len. Happy birthday... to..." The man had then lean down so that his lips were behind my ear. "You." A deep grumble followed behind his voice, snapping me out of my paralyzed state.

I quickly got my nerves to work and began running towards the door till something grabbed me by the ponytail, causing me to nearly fall back. It was then that I knew the man I saw in the mirror was no hallucination, but the demon who's attached to me.

"L-Let go, please!" I shrilled in a mixture of fear and shock. The sound of him chuckling filled my ears as he forcefully turned me around by the hair to make me face him completely. The tall man took a deep sniff before licking his lips hungrily. "You always illuminate a delicious smell of fear, other than your soul. Though may I ask, why are you afraid? You're the one who released me when you were five." He smirked.

It was then that my eyes widened in realization. `I released him from that book when I was little. N-No, it must've been some sort of curse or ritual I did. Even so it still doesn't make since. The being in the book was a dark demonic figure. This man isn't normal to the slightest, but he still doesn't resemble to the picture in the book.´ I thought quietly to myself as he began to speak again. "You might as well get use to seeing me because you're bound to me as I am bound to you."

"W-Why? How can I see you?" My voice began to quiver as I asked the question. "Why are you scaring my family!?"

The man looked at me for a couple of seconds before gazing behind me.

"Len? Are you alright?" My head snapped around to see both Mom and Rin standing in the doorway. The two gave a concerned look to me. "Honey, who are you talking to?" She asked.

I quickly ran to her and became locked in her embrace. "He's standing right there and he was talking to me!" I frantically told her as I slightly moved my head to glance at the man standing in the center of the room. To be more specific he was flying. My eyes widened once I saw the pair of black wings spreaded out from behind him.

"You can see the demon?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Tell your filthy sister I'm a half demon. I'm double the trouble because I'm part shinigami." He cooed to me in a board tone. "Oh, and tell them to mind their own business before I consider raping your mother, and I doubt you'd want that-" "Mom, Rin, please leave or else he'll hurt you." I quickly let go of my grip and told them.

Rin looked at me crazily and then to Mom. They slowly backed out the doorway , "I-I'm going to call Yuma. Rin, please help me find the phone" Mom lastly said before the two hurried down the steps. And right when they did, the door slammed shut.

I slowly turned around to face the man once more.

He remained in the air and stared at me in what I assume to be satisfaction. "Now back to answering your stupid question. It's the least I can do for technically freeing me" He then came a little closer as well as landing on the ground in front of me. "I go by many names, but the one my father gave me was Kaito. My Father is a demon who works under Lucifer's right hand. During the small war with the shinigami race, my father caught and imprisoned one, who is my mother. He tortured and raped her; blah blah blah, then twenty years through pregnancy out came mwah. While she gave birth she died, not that I cared. Then I became of value to my father and Lucifer for I was a gifted son of a bitch. Of course being gifted came with a catch" He spoke as if he was talking to a best friend, which I wasn't! "I was sent on a task to drag this old priest to hell and once I was in the process of doing so, I was ambushed. A guardian-Angel in disguise led the ambush and put a curse on me. I was trapped in a blank book for centuries till devil-worshippers began to form and discovered me."

"They couldn't break me free but they were able to decode the hidden curse and write/draw it within the pages. After attempts of chanting it out themselves, they came to the conclusion that only someone pure can do it" He paused for a second and began to give that same, toothy, smirk he did earlier. "and that beautifully pure-being happened to be you; though in order to walk on my own I'd need for you to give yourself to me-" "That'll never happen! T-To think I'll give myself to a demon who caused harm to my family is unthinkable." I shakily clenched my fists as I glared at the man.

`I know I'm going to regret talking back, but threatening to do sexual acts with my mother is unacceptable!´ I thought quietly to myself.

Quickly his smirk faded away and turned into a displeasing frown. "... And this is the exact reason I think humans should be tortured to death. You certainly don't get the situation" The bluenette stepped closer and closer till he was nothing but an inch away from me. "I can only go if I gain all of my strength completely, but that is taking too long. Scaring your family isn't feeding me the energy I need. So either you give your soul to me, or I simply kill your family."

"Y-You can't do that." I spoke in an almost whisper tone. `... I love my family. ... I don't want to give myself to him either.´ "All of this is my fault."

"Hm?" Kaito rose a brow to me.

I bit my lip in fear of what I was going to do next, but it's my responsibility to take care of the mistake I've made.

Returning my gaze back to him I finally said, "I'd like to engage in a deal with you. Anything to keep my family alive and for me to keep my soul." I tried my best to show my confidence through my voice.

Giving a deep chuckle he then said, "Now we're talking."


	3. Slave

Ah yes, I'm quite stupid. I have stories that are already unfinished and yet I keep creating new ones. ... Oh well! Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>The demon before me walked closer and closer at an agonizing pace that caused my heart to cease. But then he stopped a mere step away from me. His lips tugged into a sly smirk as I watched him go lower, taking a knee onto the floor so he was eye-level with me. "Give me your hands, child." He held up his hands so that his palms were facing up.<p>

Hesitation took over me graciously once I looked into his cat-like eyes, but I wanted to make a deal. Anything to protect everyone; so I catiously glided my hands over to rest upon his own.

My body shook at the heated temperature that illuminated from his palms. "Lets get started with this deal, Len." His voice growled in a low demonic tone once he said my name. Within a blink of an eye ... we were no longer in my room.

My eyes widened once I looked around us to see that we were on a slow merry-go-round. There weren't any hoarses nor chairs on it. The coloring of the contraption was light grey and red, but the paint chipped off, revealing the rust beneath it. I looked up to see ash fall from what appears to be a crimson sky, but once I felt his hands move away, my attention snapped back to him. "Welcome to my ... Home." He cooed as he stood back up to look into the distance.

Following his gaze I looked off to see a woman with black-hair chained by the neck linking to the merry-go-round we were on. It took me a while to notice that both her eyes and mouth were sewn shut, but she wasn't alone. There were others chained to the machine as well. This frightened me down to the core to the point I snapped my attention back to Kaito. "Wh-Where are we!?-" "We're in the outer-skirts of Hell of course. Your body is still inside your room, but I managed to bring your soul here. Clever, isn't it?" It looked as if he was sitting in a chair, but was sitting on air.

"Worry not. They're just damned souls that were given to me. I didn't even want them, but rules are rules; I'm torturing them for eternity till I find another demon who's willing to take them off my shoulders." He explained as if it were to be something normal. "Now listen up. Now that I look at it, I could use a slave to help me regain all of my strength."

`A slave? But aren't these souls already his slaves?´ I thought to myself till I heard the sound of a violin being played. Once I blinked my eyes I then saw him wielding a violin. `How in God's name is he doing this?´

"B-But aren't they already your slaves? A-And how are you doing this?" I questioned the bluenette. His eyes remained closed as he continued to play a beautifully dark melody.

"This area is the back of my home where I created this mere nightmare. In a nightmare I'm able to do things as I please, but since I'm weak my abilities are limited. Humans like you can never understand the meaning of reality becoming a nightmare because nightmares are interpreted into being a dream in the human world, when in actuality it's a dimension created by elite demons who tends to torture a soul." He said. "As for them, they're not my slaves. The deal I'm going to offer is for `you´ to become my slave till I'm ready to depart on my own."

You're ... going to keep me here?" I questioned out of fear. `I'm not sure if I want to engage in this if I'm going to stay in this dimension. Besides. If this is just the outskirts of Hell, I don't even want to imagine what the actual place is like.´ "Of course not. You'll continue to reside on earth and live your daily life with your family, but you must endure the torture I'll bring upon you. You will also allow me to use your body as a vessel from time-to-time." The bluenette quickly responded till the machine shook, causing the both of us to jolt.

Before I could make any assumptions he hurriedly sat up and walked over to me in a fast pace. "Someone is disrupting your body in the physical world. I need you to hurry and make a decision. Are you willing to suffer till I fully recover for your family's sake? If so, I'll seal the deal."

I stared at the man with weary eyes that were full with fear. I just want all of this to be over and continue life normally, if I can even do that. I know Mother, Father, and Rin longs for it. But deep down I know I won't be able to enjoy life as much as they will by the time this deal is over. I'm also aware that they wouldn't forgive me if they'd found out that it was my fault everything happened. ... So what do I have to lose now?

Taking a big gulp I looked him in the eyes and nodded my head. "Yes. I accept your offer. After all, this is the punishment I deserve for being foolish back then-" I stopped my sentence once a pair of hands cupped my cheeks in its heat and yanked my face upward to something I would never have expect to happen.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips crash against my own. The heat of his hands were already hot, but his lips felt like a soft pair of flames. I couldn't tell what I was more surprised of. Not fighting back or the fact that he just stole my first kiss? `I-I can't fight back. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because now I'm his slave for God knows long.´ I thought quietly to myself as watched him open his eyes and part away slowly.

His hands remained on my cheeks as he stared at me in silence.

Slowly closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and exhaled opening my eyes once more. But once I did, I appeared back inside my room.

Kaito slipped his hands off my face and gave a satisfied smile. "The choker around your neck is the contract. It can't be taken off, cut, or destroyed as long as the deal is still valid." He then held up a small mirror so I could see it. "The leather is made out of the poisonous tar found in hell while the metal of the buckle is made out of the same metal used to make a reapers scythe. Chronum. In order to make it stronger I had to taint it in Lucifers tears." He explained as I gently traced my finger along the black collar.

`He sealed the deal with a k-kiss, and the contract is in the form of this choker. I don't understand.

I looked away from the mirror and towards Kaito to see him stare past me. So I turned around to see both my Mom and Father standing in the doorway. I can tell by the look on her face that she's scared, but I quickly waved my hands. "It's okay. ... H-He's not going to hurt or scare anyone anymore." I assured.

The two looked at each other in a confused manner as I heard Kaito chuckling behind me.

`I'm not sure of the torture he has in planned for me, but I hope it's not for long.´


	4. Abuse

I'm glad to see you guys liking the story so far! I must say Happy New Years to each and every one of you. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>We came back home from the restaurant about ten minutes ago. Everyone enjoyed their time as we celebrated my birthday, which by all means made me happy. But as soon as I came inside my room I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid on my stomach on the new bed.<p>

I wore a simple white T-shirt with nothing but my grey briefs as bottoms. A pair of black knee-highs were rolled up my legs comfortably as I kicked my legs back and forth in the air. I took the band holding my hair in a ponytail away, let my hair fall down as I flipped a page in the magazine I was reading. `The weather here is surprisingly warmer than the last house we lived in.´ I thought quietly to myself.

Before I could even continue reading I broke my gaze away from the magazine and looked to my right towards the dresser, and to my surprise the bluenette stood next to it, facing my way. Both of his hands were buried inside his pockets as he leaned against the wooden drawer. `How long have he stared at me?´ I slowly closed the magazine and quickly propped myself so I was sitting up.

The man gave a low chuckle once he saw me do such thing, but he quickly stopped and pulled his left hand out of his pocket. Motioning his index finger for me to come over, I hurriedly scrambled off the bed and walked over to him till I was nothing but a mere two steps away from him. `I don't want him to take back the deal because I'm not doing a good job, so I must be quick to his orders-´ I stopped my train of thought once I saw his smirk vanish before my eyes.

Before I could get a chance to say anything my neck snapped in pain once my head was pulled back by the hair in forceful yank. "O-Ow!" I winced in pain as the bluenette looked into my eyes with his cold ones. His hand was full with a chunk of my hair, keeping my head back in a steel grip. "Don't piss me off, runt" He then yanked my head downwards and let go, causing me to fall to the floor.

My eyes widened once a surge of pain shot through me as the back of my head kissed the carpeted floor hard. `Wh-What did I do?´

Taking a step closer, he towered over me as I cautiously sat up.

"Hands and knees. ... Now!" He yelled. I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief, but a part of me knew I shouldn't be shocked. He's a demon, isn't he?

Not wanting to get hurt again I did as he said and got on my hands and knees. Once I did he slowly kneeled on the floor next to me. His eyes were kept on me as I fought back the urge to shed a single tear once he glided his hand over to my head and ran his heated fingers through my hair.

Eyes full of violence looked calm as his grayish lips curved upwards into a gentle smile. "Who do you belong to, Len?" He then asked out of nowhere. `I'm actually afraid to give an answer to that because I'm not too precise as to what he meant. But I do have general idea, and since I do, I answered with,´ "Y-You."

This had caused the demon to smile even bigger as he continued to pet my hair gently. "What a pleasing answer. If you ever forget such thing, even if it's unintentional, I'll find out and claim you over and over till you feel like dying, and trust me. I'll surely let you commit suicide if it gets to that point because I know I can just go to hell and drag your soul into my nightmare" He then slid his hand away from my hair and down to my cheek. "To think I'll let someone steal my pet is unthinkable. The pets in hell aren't nearly as cute as you, my dear boy." My body trembled as he began caressing my cheek.

Kaito's P.O.V.

The smell of fear is illuminating off of him like wildfire. I could even feel his heart racing from beneath my Palm. `He smells so delectable. He feels so tender. He looks so fragile and I'm ready to break the glass holding up his Will-power, just so I can indulge myself in his sweet taste. ... Yes. To feel his trembling body gasping out to me in so much pain is what I Desire! But what I Desire more is to have him not be able to tell the difference between pleasure and pain.´ I dreamily stared at the boy as the satisfying thought hung from my head.

Because of that, I slid my hand across his delicate skin till my fingers grazed his milky neck. `Give a little pain´ my fingers curled themselves around his neck and quickly began squeezing his throat. I watched his expression turned into a mixture of pain and surprise as his eyes glistened once I pushed him back till he was lying on his back. His legs were slightly spreaded, so I took the chance to snuggle between them comfortably, pressing my clothed cock against his.

Warm liquid slid from the corner of his eyes, yet I didn't stop tightening my grip on his neck.

"K-K-K-Kai... to" The boy choked out. His hands came up to hold my arm, trying to pull it away.

`Your gasps are nothing but shockwaves of pleasure to me´ Bit by bit I slowly loosened my grip once I sensed his soul slipping away. `Of course his suffering is my fuel, but it won't be balanced without the beauty of pleasure. Too much pain can rid the pleasure as too much pleasure blinds the pain. ... His suffering is what feed my strength, but what'll make me healed completely is crushing his will-power. In order to do that I'll have to separate him from his pathetic family since I'm not able to hurt them.´ I slipped my hand away from his neck and allowed him to catch his breath.

His smaller frame shook as more and more tears slid down his flushed cheeks. Rosie lips were parted slightly revealing small gasps as his hands came up to eyes to wipe away the continuous bitter-tears. Innocent blue eyes were closed, showing his wet eyelashes. "Beautiful" I unconsciously mumbled to myself as I gently scooped my hands underneath his back and pulled him up so he could sit in my lap. "Shh. I'm done for now." I assured to the crying blonde.

Despite giving him my words he still continued to cry.

Because of this I leaned forward and grazed my lips against his skin, trailing them along the stream of tears. My lips pressed against each tear I came across and left tender kisses against his delicate skin till I came up to the corner of his eye.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of crysta-like blue eyes. My hands rested on his waist comfortably as we stared at one another.

Planting a soft kiss on the corner of his eye I broke away. "Just beautiful."


End file.
